Problem: Express the percent as a decimal. $26.3\%$
Solution: $26.3$ percent = $26.3$ per cent = $26.3$ per hundred $26.3\% = \dfrac{26.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{26.3\%} = 0.263$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.